Marvel: 2012-03-04 - Acts of Vengeance: Finale
It's one of those days when a stillness is in the air. Along the Fifth Avenue Boulevard, along the steps of the New York Public Library, the pair of lions on either end of the grand steps famous for the Ghostbusters movies.. The stillness will be broken. The sudden appearance of the U-FOES smashing down over along the steps of the library, cracking the marble walkway as they smash and land, right on time now. VECTOR! VAPOR! X-RAY! IRONCLAD! VECTOR calls out as the cameras of the scattering crowd, cell phones and newscast go on, "Hey AVENGERS! This is our turf now! So you can get your #$@#!'s out of the park before we send 'em sailing out to NEW JERSEY!" This would be what is called 'GO TIME'. The Avengers don't need the Quinjet to get there. Captain America had gotten the Available Avengers to position themselves nearby the scene of the attack and be ready. From inside the library a blonde man in a trench coat steps out of main doors. His gloved hand reaching up to pull his cowl on and the trench coat falls open and to the ground. He brings his shield up. "Vector, That won't be happening today. AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" He then says to the UFoes, "Give up peacefully." Cyclops is also there and in uniform, along with Marvel Girl or Jean Grey (whichever she feels like calling herself), and Nightcrawler. They are all positioned about Times Square, with Jean ready to take to the air. He whispers into his comlink, "Remember, don't let the non-solid ones get close to you, a single attack from them can kill." Deadly radation from X-Ray and deadly poison from Vapor can do that to a lot of people. Logan is never where he needs to be to be a proper sacerficial black lamb. Marvel Girl still at the moment, she's here looking around smiling at Scott and Kurt. "I can hold some back with telekenitic shielding but don't go too far, my range isn't the greatest when I have other things going on. If you gentlemen are ready?" she asks ready to take flight with them. Given her lack of overall subtletly? She-Hulk's on a rooftop, on the opposite side of the street, trying to stay in the shadows. On the 'ble' of Assemble, she leaps down into the street, making a bit of a crater in the tarmac as she touches down. THAT should get their attention, even if Cap's speechifying doesn't. Big, giant, green Hulk in the street, in a slight crouch, smiling not-quite-unpleasantly. She almost seems to be daring them to come and get her. Natasha is over on the perimeter, in this case on communications rather than in the field in a safehouse several blocks away that's been setup as a mini command center, where she's observing for SHIELD and acting as a coordinator. "Remember, be damned cautious if you engage them at close range, they are lethal." Having arrived with Cyclops and Marvel Girl, though right now he's crouched down very low and looking down at the scene unfolding below them. Having heard his orders he nods his head, "I will get us as close as needed if that is what is asked of me." he says as he looks to his right to Scott then to his left to Jean. It's been a little bit since he's gotten into the fighting but it always did bring a bit of excitement for him. Thor soars over 5th Ave on his way to Gramercy Park and Avenger's Mansion. Of course his return should be met with parades, song, wine, women....but alas Mortals did do that sort of thing so much these days. More's the pity. As the combatants below gather, the resulting din draws the attention of the god of Thunder. "Forsooth? Something is amiss." Thor flies in for a closer look. With the teams lined up, there are the Avengers and the X-Men. VECTOR gestures out, "Come on mooks, let's show these twerps how we do things downtown!" The leader of the U-FOES gesturing, "IRONCLAD, knock some sense to those bozos! And X-RAY, deep fry 'em!" He's holding himself and VAPOR back along the steps then, as the two U-FOES charge forwards! Captain America nods his head at the com having Natasha in his ear. "She-Hulk handle Iron Clad and remember the radiation." captain America hadn't planed for Thor showing up but that will make the hero happy. He brings his shield up and lets it fly at X-Ray, "I heard you had problems with certain metals." He says already on the move running, he wanted to make sure the villain didn't have a clear target. Noemi was just going some window shopping when she finds this scene happen like the rest of the public she was being kept back until she goes into an alley way and changes from a liquid to a solid She then just slips pass the police after all who going stop a silver puddle. Once closer she takes her more human form and looks around. Pete wisdom had told her she needs to make an impression to get on a team you can't just call them up and ask. She hopes she not in over her head here or in the way. She slips in back some watching what going on X-Ray zips up into the air, barely dodging Captain America's shield for now. "Am I really?" An insane grin seems to appear over his red face. "Stay out of this Vapor, I can handle these fools myself! Though I'll live you the pleasure of handling She-Hulk, Ironclad." Not that X-Ray could convince Ironclad anything else, considering how filled with rage and hatred he is toward Hulk. "Course, if you have too much problem Ironclad...I can easily handle her. I'd like to see if she begs as a human!" X-Ray actually laughs, hardened radation blasts forming into his hands. Cyclops already knew this was going to get messy, and the police were just a block away before they start to rush in and evaculate people. "Marvel Girl, watch out for Vector if he joins, the Avengers records said he had long range telekinetic attacks too. Nightcrawler, keep X-Ray distracted! Captain America will need openings to attack." Cyclops also comes out of hiding, and appears to be moving to support She-Hulk, a hand to his visor. "I got your back She-Hulk," Cyclops deep, and neutral though commanding voice says. "Just keep X-Ray away from me." She doesn't need a gamma ray burst in her direction that could send her powers unstable. Iron Clad's charging? Darting to the side, Jen moves to meet him, but she's not going directly...more to hit him as she goes past. Trying to keep him between her and X-Ray, for the most part, although he's probably immune to the radiation. Cyclops? She'd nod to him, but he has her back literally, he's behind her...she acknowledges him with a hand signal instead, a quick one. Marvel Girl takes flight, she's a glow in the pinkish red telekentic energy that allows her to break free of the earth's gravity. She zooms over head looking down hunting for Vector, ready to launch atacks. Nodding his head, Nightcrawlers tail swishes back and forth as he looks down at the scene below. He didn't have to look at Cyclops to understand the severity of the of the situation even as it is unfolding down below. When the team begins moving, he quickly dives forward teleporting, "BAMF!" towards where X-Ray is, but making sure not to get anywhere close to to him. "Gutten Taug." he says to X-Ray making sure he waits. Natasha is acting as communicator liason now as she twitches, "X-Ray will be trying to blanket down the fliers. Ironclad will be engaging on the ground. Try and separate them and engage them one at a time wtih superior numbers." Ironclad charges in over towards She-Hulk, "I've always wanted to hit on a lady. Thanks for lettin' me indulge!" The metal man going to try and smash Jennifer over with a vicious haymaker, the radiation bleeding off him within tolerable levels for the Savage She_-Hulk, but otherwise quite dangerous for anyone wtihout her power to tank it! Thor says, "Zounds! Tis a pitched battle! The Scion of Asgard will be needed." With that, Thor hauls hammer towards Vector and Vapour at the steps of the library. Jean and her hovering red TK bubble get a side glance. He hovers in midair a few feet above the pair, arms crossed over his chest menacingly. "Hold, knave. Withdraw thine forces and cease thy aggression. Thou shalt not spill innocent blood today nor rain chaos upon Jord's fair soil. So says the Mighty Thor!" Captian America quickly bounces out of the way of the blast his shield finding his hands again. He smiles at the arrival of Kurt, "Nightcrawler! It good to see you! I'm glad the X-men made it to the party, She-Hulk and I were a little outnumbered. Okay I was out numbered." The Avenger says throing his shield toward X-ray. Hoping between him and the famous fuzzy Elf they can keep X-ray off guard. Plasma blinks at the sight as everyone seems to know where to go and what to do unknown to her that Natasha is brains of this. Her yellow eyes sweep around looking at everything if she breathes she would take a deep breath and moves in. Slime foot print felt behind that follow her as she moves. She jumps between Ironclad and Shehulk she does not fear his fist her slime body will not be harmed even if he punches a hole in her. She somes, "Hello I am Plasma and your match." Yah her hero banter needs work but that a little thing. Her arms turn into blades and she slashes at Ironclad with the hard razer sharp slime blades. VECTOR growled at the sudden rush of Thor. Who was NOT part of the plan. "Vapor! Blanket the area." They were expeting to be outnumbered, but not by so many A-Listers. Vector goes to telekinetically pick up a delivery van outside the library, and goes to try and telekinetically HEAVE it over at Jean Grey as she rushed forwards! Then Vector goes to try and telekinetically hit Thor with a heavy power bolt with as much energy as he could, a psychic blow that could shatter a skyscraper! To anyone but the GOD OF THUNDER! Meanwhile, IRONCLAD was set upon by SHE-HULK and SLIME as the slashes from the slime-stabbies sparked over him, "Two for one? This is my kinda day!" Trying to lash out at SHE-HULK, but the blows from SLIME distracting him as the two double teamed him! OF course, a punch from a man that could engage SHE-HULK would probably be more than just a 'splat'.. Well, first X-Ray is keeping busy. He is throwing radiation blasts at Nightcrawler, "Die you mutant freak!" So nice and friendly! Look who is talking too! But then again, the U-Foes are cosmic ray infested like the Fantastic Four, just worse. And right now, he starts emitting deadly radiation off of his form, powerful waves of it taint the air as he continues to throw it off him through the sky itself! He seems to glow brighter as he does so, throwing more of those deadly radiation blasts about him toward Jean Grey to force her downward just as Natasha predicted he would. Cyclops already had his fingers at his visor and with a minor twist a powerful red blast comes from the visor and goes straight toward Ironclad. Of course he shifted to avoid She-Hulk, using her bulk to help cover his own person from direct line of sight from Ironclad. This of coruse, means that Cyclops doesn't see Slime until it is too late. Not only does Slime have to deal with Ironclad's attack from the front, but also Cyclop's powerful blast from the back, one that is meant to knock Ironclad backwards... Already, the evacuations are making great progress, the cops were well informed ahead of time and had a number of plans in place to evaculate people safely away. Effective and in control for once, the warning did wonders for the NYPD. Vapor on the other hand is just laughing as her greenish form lounges in the air idly. "Oooh, Vector verse Thor! I think I'm going to enjoy this. Should I take pictures boys?" She grins wickedly, more than willing to do deadly damage herself if the need arises. Evacuations? The only thing She-Hulk cares about is the massive, Hulk-sized punch she just threw at Ironclad's jaw. "This is what I do to people who insist on unwanted advances!" she calls out, cheerfully. Still trying to stay very aware of where X-Ray is...that's the one who's most dangerous to her, whether HE knows it or not. His haymaker? It actually lands, but she twists with it before throwing her own attack, reducing the damage and knockback to minimal degrees. He's tough, though. Jean goes to action using her telekentics to slow the Deliever Van down back to the ground. "Okay you and I are so not going to get along." once the van is safe and not killing anyone, she starts fireing telepathic blasts at Vector. "Can't have you annoying the Thunder God now can I?" Smiling to the famed Captain America, Nightcrawler quickly offers a bow before teleporting away from a blast sent his way by X-Ray. Nightcrawler quickly reappears with a BAMF as he unsheaths one of his rapiers and throws it towards X-Ray. He couldn't allow him to be able to get any where near Jean, knowing his aim is pretty good, but then again at his calibur, there have been times where he's missed. But as he throws his blade he quickly teleports overhead of X-Ray about 20ft, then teleporting again further away, "Ares you sure your able to fight us like this?" he asks X-Ray. Natasha can at least be relieved the villains are dumb enough to announce where they would attack enough in advance to coordinate a counter ambush and an evacuation. She coordinates over with the police, "Try and blast X-Ray from the air, take them out one at a time. Don't let them cluster together, and try and overwhelm them. Don't engage Vapor, let her sit back." Anyone who can smash skyscrapers or even stagger the Hulk can sure lay a whopping on Thor. And indeed Vector does. The Thunder god goes reeling back as the telekinetic force of the blow blasts him dead on. But this IS not any mere mortal superhero we're talking about. It is THOR. With a swing of mighty Mjolnir, the Thunderer bats back the TK blast. "Thou would strike thy betters? Foolish mortal. Thou shalt soon learn a lesson thou wilt not soon forget!" Thor flings his hammer, letting it fly right at Vector. That's going to leave a mark for sure, should it connect. Captain America's shield gets dodged by X-ray at the last moment returning back to Captain America hot in his hand. The core of vibranium in the shield yet to disipate the energy. Captain America Grimaces and then turns to get ready to throw his shield. His timing would have to be perfect as he sends it flying to intercept the radiation aimed at Jean. "Marvel Girl! Could you return that?" He was still on the run and bouncing off things like he was trying to mimic Nightcrawler without the teleporting. He does better than most humans and even lands on one of the lions themselves. Plasma Is already having trouble staying in her form from the powerful strikes of Ironclad, but the optic blast is to much. As it hits her and punches through She explodes splattering silver slime all over Ironclad like a huge sneeze. The slime starts to wiggle and small tentacles form out of the slime. The slime slowly moves over the body of the man connecting the gaps between it self. Like something out of the old black and white movie the blob he's slowly being cover head to foot in the slime as she starts to reform. Punch happens. In any case, IRONCLAD is sent SPRALWING by SHE-HULK'S ham fisted howler and in turn has bits of SLIME all over him. "Hey, I just had this dry cleaned!" Laughing out at CYCLOPS, "Thanks fro the kill! I'll have to charge ya for that! Might just leave you in traction instead of killing you like the rest of these louts!" IRONCLAD then tries to get into grappling with She-Hulk, both to keep her hopefully immobilized and to use her as a shield, trying to get her over if he can in a choke hold! He's roughly as strong as Titania, but also not as dumb and a skilled combatant as well! And VECTOR goes FLYING from MJOLNIR smashing inot him, the loud *CLANG* as he refocuses all of his telekinetic shield on avoiding having his chest split open, smoking and sizzling as he stumbles! "VAPOR, stop sassing around and blast him!" Stumbling from the pain, trying to use his telkeinesis to help himself stand! Cyclops has an expression of horror on his face at what he just accidentally done. Who was that?! She wasn't a U-Foe that he recognized, but she wasn't an Avenger either. He thinks he might just throw up at the thought that he just accidentally murdered someone. But he notices something more quickly than Ironclad, which helps jerk him from being a standing target. It's the fact that the splatters are growing tentacles and moving. Not as obvious to Ironclad as he is in the middle of battling She-Hulk and not looking down at himself. As a result, Cyclops soon sends another blast out, this time at Ironclad's feet to throw off his balance and his aim at She-Hulk. He said he would have her back, and Cyclops is damned if he would fail in that promise! He will worry about the moving silvery blob later! X-Ray fights valiantly! For a mercenary anyway. As Captain America's shield flies through the air, it starts disrupting his energy fields and cancelling out the radiation, which not only helps Marvel Girl in her own protection, but also Nightcrawler. The rapier flies through X-Ray harmlessly, revealing the truth behind his dodges of Captain America's shield, they can hurt him so he fears them! He throws more hardened radiation balls toward Captain America since he doesn't have his shield right now, "DIE!" His goal is to ignore Nightcrawler whom he decided is harmless to him. But little does he realize that Nightcrawler is the perfect escape route for anyone in his line of fire, a miscalculation there. Vapor on the other hand rolls her eyes, "And here I thought everyone was telling me to stay out of it, and Thor challenged you directly. You better be happy I like you Vector," she says dryly. She starts to float into the air and starts to become a Chlorine based gas, also known as Mustard gas. When Vapor decides to attack, she zips at an insane speed that cannot be followed even by Thor's nekkid eye! Of course, she would be attacking him when he is without his hammer. Which means...that when it comes to wrestling? The two appear, on the outside, to be pretty evenly matched, with She-Hulk trying to get her leg around Ironclad's to bring him to the ground with her on top as he grapples her. "You know. This would be a lot more fun with chocolate. And roses." She-Hulk the shameless...at least where the banter is concerned. Marvel Girl tosses Cap's shield back to him as requested and floats over Vector, she unleashes another barrage of Psi-Bolts at him while he is woozy and down, trying to keep him off his feet. "Stay down!" she commands. And well too bad for X-Ray thinking that the Fuzzy Elf isn't much of a threat. But what Kurt does see is that X-Ray can be hurt and that he almost was able to strike him. Quickly looking to both Marvel Girl and Cap, Nightcrawler gives a small grin as he knows what his role will be more so now, "Frauline be ready at any time." he calls silently into his comm unit to Jean. Which she would know that random ports are starting to occur shortly. As Marvel Girl throws Caps sheild back to him, and seeing that X-Ray is now firing while Cap is without it. "BAMF!" Kurt is gone in a swirling obsidian mist of sulfur, only to appear suddenly at Caps side, "BAMF!" Nightcrawler and Cap are both gone before he could be hit, "Catch Mein Freund." he says to Cap as he lets Cap go so that he could catch his shield in mid-air and landing a safe distance from X-Ray. That's the way the Ironclad tumbles! Trying to get into a shoving match with She-Hulk is a battle of equals. T hanks to Cyclops' optic blast at his feet, he stumbles, which gives Jen the ability to hip toss him as he grunts as he slams down, "What can I say, I like a gal who can play rough!" Trying to whip off some of the Slime on him as he went to try and regain his footing! Natasha watches, and communicates, "Looks like Vapor is going mobile. Thor, if you can try and contain her, she's the biggest threat of them all. She can go immaterial and gaseous, so physical attacks will be useless." Thor doesn't see Vapour's attack until he's already enveloped in a cloud of Mustard gas. The burning mist momentarily burns the eyes and throat of the Asgardian causing him to cough and tears to well up. But instead of staggering the Norseman, it only angers him. "Foul trickster! You believe a tickle in the throat or a mote in the eye can stop Thor Odinson, god of Thunder?" Thor thrusts out an open hand and as if by autopilot, his hammer flies right towards it. Somebody's gonna get it but good in a moment. Captain America has a bit of a befuddled look on his face and now smells like brimstone. He catches his shield and it brings him back to reality. " Thank you, Nightcrawler." He's on the move again from where Kurt had put them. A smile on his lips as he goes changing towards X-ray. The shield goes flying toward the villain from behind hoping to catch the villain off guard. He calls into his intercom, "Avengers, X-men. Status update." That's when he notices Thor there a smile on his lips. "Iron Man isn't going to believe this." Plasma finally gets the most of her self together in slime form. Now able to think she realized where and who she on. She can see with out eyes and sees the other fighting still and decides from here she can to more help then with her blades that seem to little to Ironclad. She makes her silver slime spread over the man her plan to cover him fully to cut off his air if her breaths and to blind him so the others can have free shots and blast even if it through her. Vapor is less than happy when Thor suddenly gets his hammer back! She shifts suddenly to nitrogen, causes sodium to gather in the air and cause the very air to explode about her and about Thor! X-Ray lets out a scream of pain when the shield flies through him, causing him to flicker and then to gather himself again and head toward Vector, "They are working together now! They are more coordinated than expected. Let's just try to kill which ones we can and retreat for another time," he growls out. Cyclops does notice the silvery blob forming intois that a set ofoh my, the silvery blob is female! In either case, he then raises his hand let his blasts free again as the move to blast the underside of Ironclad, the impact meant to hit Ironclad and the blacktop beneath him to blow that away and help prevent him from grasping hold of anything sturdy to regain his feet. He can hear Captain America yelling something, but in his comlink he says, "What's going on Marvel Girl? She-Hulk and I have Ironclad pinned for now, with some interesting assistance you can potentially wipe from my memory later." Did he just call the assistance traumatizing? Well, actually, it is. Oh, he's getting up, is he? She-Hulk aims one booted foot for the center of Ironclad's chest. "Oh no. You, my friend, are staying down." There are several cracks in the asphalt around the two. Hulks and those of similar strength tend to do collateral damage. The cracks radiate outwards further as she shifts her weight, but she still seems quite casual about things. Unconcerned. Boot, Boot to the Head! Going on down, off in the read! Ironclad is left a pancake in the street, hammered by the full force of Jennifer's boot to the back of his chest, his body rebounding up and down in the pavement like am exican jumping bean as his head bongos down. He's out for the count, laying about and unconscious. One down. Meanwhile, Vector is being blasted over by Jean Grey, and is trying to counter, but is on the defensive for now. Hurt, Jean's not giving him any opening to attack now, his barely able to concentrate on fending her off! Marvel Girl keeps wailing on him. "You are not going to threaten one of my favorite places in the city!" she keeps blasting. "It's time for you to go down, time for you to go to sleep." sending suggestion after suggestion into his mind. She hears Cyclops and telepathicly calls back. ~My target is almost down~ Natasha calls out, "Keep out the focus on Vector. He can only stalemate Marvel Girl. If someone else can attack him, he should go down." Monitoring. "And Ironclad is unconscious. After Vector goes down, everyone who can't engage Vapor fall back." Waiting just as Caps shield strikes X-Ray and the pain registering on the face of their mutual enemy. Nightcrawler uses the confusion and frustration of X-Ray as he rematerialize to send another of his foils towards the radiated nemesis, but at the same time teleporting....Where did he go? Nightcrawler is on one of the lamp posts watching and keeping an eye out on both Cap and Marvel Girl, they are his responsibility. Without being able to close in on his opponent he goes into his utilitirian role. Vector is barley able to hold off Jean, the finality of the command hitting him hard as he passes out, falling to the ground over in a heap and a crash then as his eyes roll up into the back of his head. Two down. The air above explodes forcefully as Vapour presses her attack. And although it keeps him off balance for a moment, it'll seriously take more than some bad smelling gas and a few pop-rock bursts to stop Thor. True to his desire, Mjolnir finds its way back into his hand. The thunderer grips it triumphantly, seemingly re-invigorated by its touch. "You have had your chance wench and failed. Thor Odinson will not fall to the likes of you. Canst thou say the same?" Holding it by the strap, Thor begins to twirl his hammer at incredible speeds seeking to generate a whirlwind to literally blow Vapour away. Captain shield bounces back to him, "NIghtcrawler, It's the vibranium in my shield." He explains why his shield can disrupt the villain. His eyes scan the area accessing the situation. He then narrows his eyes back to X-ray. The Avenger's shield goes speeding out one more time towards the energy based villain. Vector is slowly waking up as he sees Vapor get blown away. Cursing to himself. "Numbskulls.. I have to do everything myself." Going to try and blast THor again wtih a massive kinetic bolt again before Cap -completely- disintegrates his comrade! Again, the rapier even if it connects just goes right through X-Ray and does nothing. It is made of the wrong metal. And X-Ray is done with this. He pulls out a harden ball of radiation and throws it straight to She-Hulk! It is anti-gamma ray radiation is has been known to force Hulk to shift back to Bruce, and force is never pleasant. He also bursts from his body powerful waves of deadly radiation toward Thor and Captain America. Vapor on the other hand uses the wind to her advantage, she expected it. She quickly shifts into chloroform and fights to shift her molecules toward Jean, and past her shield just as Vector goes down. So that Jean gets a breath of something that will knock her out cold, and without any solid ground beneath her! That will occupy at least one hero to save her, or she can drop to her death. Vapor doesn't care. Suddenly overhead from where they were monitoring is an unmarked state-of-the-art plane that can hover. It comes overhead the building and drops a metal cord from it which has a large electro-mag to latch onto Ironclad with She-Hulk suddenly knocked away by the anti-gamma radiation ball. Another cord drops down with a claw to grab at Vector (and chunks of the roof) to pull him upward. Vapor will eventually find her way back, and X-Ray can fly himself, though he will linger behind the play to hold off any form of pursuit with his deadly radiation attacks. Cyclops moves his fingers slightly to send a blast toward the cord that drops to capture Ironclad, seeing it reflect off and he accidentally blasts and damages a nearby building. He is about to call for backup, when he suddenly sees what is happening to Jean. "Marvel Girl!" There is panic in his tone. His concerns for capturing the U-Foes are forgotten. She-Hulk screams. Not a pleasant scream, either, then drops...curling onto the ground as her skin fades back to pink, her form shrinking a considerable amount. Crap. You're down a Hulk, and up a weeping Jen, almost in a fetal position, her hands reaching up to protect her face. Not good. not good at all. Marvel Girl smiles as Vector goes down. "Told you, you'll go down, why don't." nand then she's blasted in the face with that stuff and everything goes all floaty and down goes Marvel Girl crashing down unless someone can catch her. Jean's out. Alright well theres not a lot he can do in this situation, hearing a scream coming from where She-Hulk was, he blinks as she reverts. His eyes widen, but then light above him catches his attention as Jean is also struck. "Mein Gott...!" he quickly teleports "BAMF!" he is gone in a swirling blue mist only to appear at Marvel Girls side, grabbing her in both arms as they fall. "BAMF!" he is gone again, only to reappear, "BAMF!" at She-Hulks side with Jean slumped over his shoulders. He knew teleporting both of them is going to tax his body badly but neither were able to defend themselves. "Cyclops porting out She-Hulk and Marvel Girl." he calls. Scott would know thats dangerous for Kurt but there is no other choice. Placing a hand on SHe-Hulks shoulder, he teleports, "BAMF!" Taking both women to a nearby rooftop, He does manages to get both women out of harms way but he is passing out. Natasha lets out a series of curses as she hears the sounds of a Hydra Scramjet up and overhead. "We have inbound! Interceptors.." Trying to get ahold of SHIELD or the US Navy to hopefully try and pin down the jet. But knowing by the time they get smoethign inbound it will be long gone. Cursing, she next switches voer to medical, "We need emergency personnel en route capable of treating metahumans." Cursing then, "Captain, how high is the radiation in the area?" Captian America's shield cuts through the air disrupting the wave of energy. It offers Captain America some measure of safety and instead of dying. He's only left with a case of radiation poison. His shield missing X-ray and bouncing back at Captain America then strikes the cement as Cap falls to the ground with burns on his body throwing up. He can't answer Natasha but the Avengers other than Thor are down. Plasma notice that Ironclad is no longer moving she not sure if she help or just got in the way but no matter she can't back out of this half way. The puddle of silver slime reforms on top of Ironclad in her human like form. She looks up at the other two before standing up. She sure they will talk to her later but at the moment it is time for action not words. She has to remember to keep fighting and not shrink away like she normally does. Her yellow eyes scan the idea looking for someone else to attack. She not sure who to go after next as both seem deadly but more so both seem to be less then solid. She frowns she can't touch them even if she wants she finds her self useless for the time. She blinks seeing the jet over head and the fact it collecting the bad guys. She frowns some more who would save them she thinks to her self followed by how can I stop it. She draws a black on both. Thor snarls as Vapor proves to be one tricking opponent. But before he can follow up with a subsequent attack on her, X-Ray's blast comes blazing towards him. Still wheeling the hammer, Thor turns to interject it between him and the oncoming blast. The Asgardian bellows out in anger, "Taste my FURY!" Thunder cracks the heavens as a bolt of lightning arcs towards X-Ray. And Kurt may or may not hear before passing out, "Thank you," through the comlink. Cyclops does struggle with his protectiveness over Jean at times since her reappearance. He is moving closer to the library, "Captain America! Thor!" He taps his comlink and says, "Contact the police to find Nightcrawler, Marvel Girl, and Jen Walters. Have them taken to the Avenger's Mansion immediately." The support back at the mansion would report to the police their need to search out Nightcrawler, which could be tracked through their comlinks. X-Ray likes out a cry of rage and provides the middle finger to Thor before he flies off after the plane, "Just wait till I find little, defenseless Miss Jen!" Course, X-Ray isn't really going after her, he is more concerned about his teammates. But does Thor realize that? Marvel Girl dreams of using the Xavier's Platinum card. Body aching and blurry eyed, Kurt looks over both women. He hurts badly and it's taken all his effort to keep awake, but he's fading fast. Natasha calls over into the commlink, "Thor, break off. We have injured, and we can't risk the fight escalating and them getting hurt more." Hoping the Asgardian's protective streak for his comrades will temper his rage. She-Hulk hasn't uncurled yet. She just doesn't want to, doesn't want to face the world like this again. Or, for that matter, herself. She's just all tucked up together, making herself look even smaller than she already is, tears streaking her pale face. Thor, momentarily, is caught up in a battlerage. It doesn't help that a fleeing X-Ray taunts him. He actually starts to give chase but then breaks off when Natasha's plean comes over the commlink. Darn Avenger's tech. Why didn't he ditch it when he left Midgard the first time? The godling turns back, landing on the battlefield. He looks to Cap. "Well met, Captain America. My return was fortuetous, as if guided by the hand of the Norns themselves. Though I fear....", Thor looks around at the aftermath, ".....twas not enough to turn the tide completely in our favor." Plasma shakes her head her first time trying this hero thing and the bad guys got away. She then looks around, "um what can I do?" She walks around still in her slimegirl form. She wants to help or at lease find out if she did anything wrong by helping Phelan looks up at Thor with redding skin with a few burns and his own puddle of his puke in front of him. He lets out a groan of pain. It's rare for the Captain to do such thing. "It's good to have you back Thor. Sorry If I don't stand up to greet you." Looking over Jen, he moves to her side wincing, "Shh...." he says quietly to her. HIs body shaking uncontroalably, he smiles to her then looks over Marvel Girl, Kurt falls to the ground out cold. Blood coming from his nose, and mouth, his breathing labored as he lays there unconcious. Captain America looks up at Thor with redding skin with a few burns and his own puddle of his puke in front of him. He lets out a groan of pain. It's rare for the Captain to do such thing. "It's good to have you back Thor. Sorry If I don't stand up to greet you." Natasha is calling out for medics then as a SHIELD MEdevac flies up towards the rooftop, and she's staying at her post to continue cleanup. Speaking into her commlink to Thor, "NO, but you stopped the tide from turning against us." Cyclops seems to notice things are being handled, and gets a report on his comlink. The police found the missing individuals on a roof top. He calls up toward the roof, "If you guys can hear me! I'm going to check on the others!" SHIELD should be getting there soon as well with their overhead view. Cyclops turns to look at Plasma, "I would yell at you for almost getting yourself killed by stepping between She-Hulk and Ironclad, not to mention my own blast radius, but I have more important things to do right now." Normally Cyclops isn't quite /that/ short, but he's afraid for Jean, he prays she is alive and just passed out. His heart feels as if it is in his throat, and his stomach at his feet. "Try to assist SHIELD." He then about faces and starts to run to where he knows Jean and the others are located. Poor Plasma, a panicking boyfriend is never reasonable. Angry and regret flits across Thor's face as he sees the state of the heroes, some his comrades and friends. He nods grimly to Natasha, rather at her words. "Indeed" he repies simply. Hitching his hammer to his belt, the Thunder god begins to help transport the fallen to the Medevacs, starting with Cap. "Rest now, my friend. You have done well." Plasma blinks at the man and frowns some. She knows she would be safe or safeish She knows that impact like that can not kill her sure she would go splat but she can pull her self together. She then looks and walks over and helps with the the loading like Thor The injured heroes are evacuated over to Avenger's Mansion for treatment, wtih the X-Men probably riding along then as SHIELD teams secure the area and go for radiation treatment and forensics analysis. For now, there have been no civilian casualties, only moderate damage to the area, and the heroes will all recover within a short time. That's a win. Article: MTV: 2012-03-04 - Time for a Hammering